UH-60 Black Hawk
The UH-60 Black Hawk is a four-bladed, twin-engine, medium-lift utility helicopter manufactured by Sikorsky Aircraft. Originally known as the Sikorsky S-70, it won a contest to be designated the UH-60 Black Hawk and spawning a large family in U.S. military service. New and improved versions of the UH-60 have been developed since. Civilian versions, and some military versions are produced under various S-70 model designations. The UH-60A Black Hawk entered service with the United States Army in 1979, to replace the Bell UH-1 Iroquois as the Army's tactical transport helicopter. This was followed by the fielding of electronic warfare and special operations variants of the Black Hawk. Improved UH-60L and UH-60M utility variants have also been developed. Modified versions have also been developed for the U.S. Navy, Air Force, and Coast Guard. In addition to U.S. Army use, the UH-60 family has been exported to several nations. Black Hawks have served in combat during conflicts in Grenada, Panama, Iraq, Somalia, the Balkans, Afghanistan, and other areas in the Middle East. Battlefield 2 The MH-60S Knight Hawk is featured in Battlefield 2 as the USMC's transport helicopter. It has a crew of three (the pilot and two door gunners) and can hold up to three passengers (two sitting on either edge of the helicopter, one facing the right-hand side door). Gallery BF2 UH60 front.png BF2 UH60 side.png MH-60S Knight Hawk Render BF2.jpg|A render of the MH-60S Knight Hawk. BF2 Helo Transport.jpg|The Knight Hawk seen with now removed rocket pods in an alpha-stage screenshot. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The UH-60L is a five-seater, well armored Helicopter that packs a huge firepower: 2 M134 miniguns and the weapons of the 2 passengers. The pilot has access to rockets and side-mounted miniguns. Battlefield: Bad Company .]]The UH-60 Black Hawk in Battlefield: Bad Company is seen in the singleplayer campaign, however the player cannot interact with it in any way. It is seen in the beginning cutscene of Welcome to Bad Company, transporting Marlowe, Sweetwater and Haggard to rejoin Sergeant Redford. Another Black Hawk, call sign Super Six Five during the mission in order to extract the squad, but is shot down by nearby anti-air fire. It is seen most prominently in the mission Par for the Course, at the beginning, the player will see it sitting behind them. It is indestructible and has no one in it. At the first cutscene, the same Black Hawk is seen flying over a golf course and being shot down by anti-air guns, affirming the hostility of Serdaristan to the United States. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The UH-60 Transport in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 can now be used by the player and is available for use in multiplayer. It has a crew of three, (one Pilot, two Gunners), and can hold an additional two sitting over the sides firing their class weapons. The UH-60 appears in the maps Port Valdez, Isla Inocentes, Valparaiso and Heavy Metal. The Black Hawk is armed with two main M134 Dillon Miniguns attached to the side of the helicopter, and two positions for two players to fire their regular weapons out the side opening. Engineers can also repair the helicopter midflight. Gallery BC2BlackHawkInfo.png|The UH-60 Black Hawk's in-game description. BFBC2 Hawk 1.jpg|The UH-60 Black Hawk docked at the US base on Port Valdez in Rush mode. BFBC2 Hawk 2.jpg|Front site view. BFBC2 Hawk 3.jpg|Second gunner seat. BFBC2 Hawk 4.jpg|Third gunner seat. BFBC2 Hawk 7.jpg|Third person view. BFBC2 Hawk 5.jpg|The UH-60 Black Hawk's HUD display. Bad_Company_2_Blackhawk_to_BANNED|Gameplay Battlefield Play4Free The UH-60 is featured in the maps Oman and Dalian Plant as the American transport helicopter. One spawns very often on the USS Essex and its Russian counterpart is the Mi-17 Hip. The Black Hawk can hold up to 5 people. Also, a wreckage of the UH-60 can be found near Flag B in Sharqi. It carries two coaxial gatling guns (one on each side) and currently stands on 1000 HP. The UH-60 is a very effective vehicle for capturing flags due to the amount of passengers in the vehicle, but to drive the helicopter a person must have spent one training point in Helicopter Piloting Training Battlefield Hardline }} The Sikorsky S-70 Helicopter is a vehicle featured in''Battlefield Hardline'' as the Transport Helicopter. It was first seen in the Into the Jungle trailer. The Transport Helicopter's Criminal counterpart is the Executive Helicopter. Gallery BFHL Black Hawk.PNG|The Transport Helicopter seen in the "Into the Jungle" trailer. Note its lack of miniguns as the side doors are closed and the different paint job BFHL Transportchopper1.png|Loadout menu BFHL Transport-Helicopter-web.jpg|Transport Helicopter on Dust Bowl Trivia Battlefield 2: Modern Combat *The Black Hawk is armed with rockets and side mounted miniguns unlike the other transport helicopters. Battlefield: Bad Company *In the Bad Company series' singleplayer, almost every Black Hawk the squad rides on gets shot down. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *Flynn's Black hawk in campaign is much more detailed than in multiplayer. *When a gunner kills a player with the UH-60's minigun, the game shows the UH-60 as the AH-60 in the killcam and as UH-64 in the killfeed. *In singleplayer level No One Gets Left Behind, the UH-60 has guns that the pilot can fire, however in multiplayer, only the side-mounted guns are present. *If there are squad members in the Gunner Seat, for every kill they get the driver receives an assist of 50 points, the same amount as getting a normal kill. *A friendly engineer riding in a passenger seat can repair the Black Hawk, allowing players to stay up in the air for long periods of time. However, helicopters are only able to be repaired while flying level, since the game perceives it as idle if on the ground. *If someone such as an Assault or Medic drops a Medkit/Ammo box while in the Black Hawk, it will fall through the floor towards the ground. *On servers with adjusted spawn time, the players sitting on the Black Hawk's miniguns experience a bug named the Zoom Bug, which occurs when the server has a spawn time of 10 seconds instead of the default 15 seconds. On the occurrence of the bug, when the player spawn on a squad member inside the Black Hawk, the zoom reverts in a 1.0x magnification, making it easier to follow and kill the enemies than the normal zoom level. It behaves opposite to the available zoom in feature, giving you enhanced view but keeping crosshair at moving hostiles is harder. External links *UH-60 on Wikipedia Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Helicopters Category:Transport Helicopter Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Hardline